


In His Arms

by rashisama



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Depression, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An RPF for the people who need a hug. You're not alone.<br/>This was just a cathartic drabble for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

It hit randomly, depression usually does. One second you were fine, the next, tears. You didn't know what brought this attack on, you had been controlling it for a while. Your life was going well, you had a great job and a wonderful boyfriend. Richard was out today, shooting a tv show, he was due back soon and you didn't want him to see you like this.

He knew you had depression but he never saw you at your worst and you wanted to keep it that way. The thought that he'd see you like this just elevated your anxiety level and you started crying harder.You were panting and shaking when Richard walked in. He had wrapped early for the day and wanted to surprise you.

He saw you on the floor in tears and immediately gathered you into his arms. He just held you close while you cried. Your anxiety intensified when you realized he was there and you started screaming and pushing him away. You were so scared of this you had to get away and calm down.

He just held on to you and gently rocked you, murmuring into your hair, until you collapsed against him in tears. Gradually your tears subsided and you were able to look at him. "Why won't you let me go?"

"If I let you go now, you'll never come back" he said "I'm not leaving you alone like this. I love you too much for that."

That phrase brought on more tears, "How can you love me? I'm a pathetic, horrible person, I don't deserve you."

He just shook his head as tears formed in his eyes, "I don't deserve YOU, you are the strongest person I know and I love you for it." He held you closer " If I can't love you at your worst how can I deserve to love anyone? I love you for who you are, depression and all and I promise I will never leave you."

You choked back a sob and buried your face into his chest, here was where you were safe. Where you were strong. Where you were not alone, not anymore.


End file.
